1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED package structure, and more particularly, to an LED package structure for increasing light-emitting efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of the lamp greatly changed the style of building construction and the living style of human beings, allowing people to work during the night. Without the invention of the lamp, we may stay in the living conditions of ancient civilizations.
Various lamps such as incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, power-saving bulbs and etc. have been intensively used for indoor illumination. These lamps commonly have the disadvantages of quick attenuation, high power consumption, high heat generation, short working life, high fragility, and being not recyclable. Hence, LED package structure is created in order to solve the above-mentioned questions of the prior lamp.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art provides a first type of an LED package structure including a heat-dissipating substrate 10a, an insulating layer 20a, a light-emitting element 40a and two conductive layers 50a. The insulating layer 20a is formed on the heat-dissipating substrate 10a and around the light-emitting element 40a. The light-emitting element 40a is disposed on the heat-dissipating substrate 10a and is electrically connected between the two conductive layers 50a via two conductive wires W. However, lateral light beams L generated by the light-emitting element 40a cannot be reflected effectively by the inner surface of the insulating layer 20a, so that the lateral light beams L cannot be used effectively. Hence, the light-emitting efficiency of the first type of the LED package structure cannot be increased.
Referring to FIG. 2, the prior art provides a second type of an LED package structure including a heat-dissipating substrate 10b, an insulating layer 20b, a light-emitting element 40b and two conductive layers 50b. The heat-dissipating substrate 10b has a receiving groove 100b that is formed by a cutting tool. The insulating layer 20b is formed on the heat-dissipating substrate 10b and around the light-emitting element 40b. The light-emitting element 40b is disposed in the receiving groove 100b of the heat-dissipating substrate 10b and is electrically connected between the two conductive layers 50b via two conductive wires W. However, although lateral light beams L generated by the light-emitting element 40b can be reflected effectively by the inclined surface in the receiving groove 100b of the heat-dissipating substrate 10b, the manufacturing cost and time of the second type of the LED package structure is increased due to the process of slowly forming the receiving groove 100b by the cutting tool. Hence, the production efficiency of the second type of the LED package structure cannot be increased.